Oh Gods, Here We Go
by AziAchillesJackson
Summary: Percy Jackson is 5 years old when he sees then one thing no one should ever have to see. He runs into the Archer Twins and they take him in. But there's hunters, overprotective parents, campers and crazy insane Gods involved things may get tricky. Oh Gods, here we go...
1. Well Hello There

**AN: This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic and the idea was given to me by a fellow fanfictioner and I hope you enjoy it. The way it works is simple. You review and I update. BTW in this story Percy is currently 5 years old. I hope you enjoy! xx**

Chapter ʻEkahi

"Get back 'ere y'cow'd!" Smelly Gabe shouted at me, his speech slurred from drinking. Currently I was running down some random street in New York trying to get away from that pig, that murderer.

 _Flashback:_

 _I had just got back from Grover's house when I saw the one thing that would scare me eternally. Due to the fact that it was only a small apartment when you walked in the first thing you see in the master bedroom door but today it was wide open allowing you to see right into the cramped room. On the bed I saw the one thing I never thought I would see. My momma, Sally Jackson, was bound to the bed by her wrists and ankles and gagged, whilst my evil stepfather Smelly Gabe viciously raped her. There were obvious tear tracks cascading down her cheeks and rope burns on her wrists where had tried to pull herself free._

 _"GET OFF MY MOMMA YOU PWIG!" I screamed. I had had a slight lisp as long as I can remember and that's a long time. He turned around with a wicked gleam in his eyes but, the problem was that his pupils were dilated proving that he was completely and utterly drunk. But then it only got worse, something I thought was impossible._

 _Smelly Gabe pulled himself out of my mom only to get up to go to the kitchen. I rushed over to mom and tried pulling on the ropes that bound her but couldn't even get them to budge let alone undo. Gabe, who just walk back into the room, was laughing manically as he bought the knife out from behind his back._

 _"Looks your n'time for show, welp!" He exclaimed mockingly, slurring words and even missing some out due to how drunk he was. He brought the knife down to mom's neck as he walked around the side of the bed to get close enough. Mom was squirming in her restraints trying to get away but failing. I saw this and my heart dropped._

 _"STAY AWAY F-FRWOM H-HER!" I tried to sound tough and convincing whilst in reality I was absolutely terrified. He wouldn't kill mom right? His own wife?_

 _"Why'ould I? You watch I kill'er!" He replied and with that he pushed the knife down hard as a final word came from mum. Run. Sally Jackson was dead. I watched him pull the knife away in savage glee. I was furious. An animalistic rage took over me as his gaze searched the room before landing on me._

 _"Your turn." He said._

 _With one last look at mom's body, I sprinted out of the apartment into the darkening evening as Smelly Gabe's shouts rang out behind me._

 _Flashback end:_

I had lost Smelly a while back but I couldn't go home. Not with momma dead. I somehow got to what looked like Central Park only to be found by a big, scary dog that was the size of a monster truck. I screamed loudly; with a new burst of strength I tore through the park. I saw a couple up ahead of me. The lady was wearing a silver hoodie with navy jeans and silver trainers. She had long, silky looking auburn hair and what looked like to be stunning silver eyes which reflected the moonlight. Next to her must have been her complete opposite as he had surfer's cut sunny blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and was slightly taller than the lady. He was wearing a yellow top with a leather jacket thrown over the top and denim cut-off shorts; for shoes he was wearing plain flip-flops.

As I ran past them I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him along "Come on quick!" I shouted at him when he didn't move and instead of replying to me he looked at his partner. The lady had a bow in her hand and release an arrow towards the beast. _Where did she get a bow from?_

Then it hit me like a tidal wave. She was dressed in silver, auburn hair. He was wearing yellow: the colour of the sun. She was a perfect shot with a bow. He had bright blonde hair. This is what was in that book mum gave me last Christmas called _Ancient Greece IS real_ ; I had thought nothing of the title but now? This is different. All the gods in my book are real. That was Artemis and the guy who was now with his _sister_ was Apollo. The twin archers. I stumbled back in shock landing on my butt.

The twins were a couple of meters away talking about something in hushed tones.

"Awtemis?" I whispered "Apwllo?" staring at them in wonder.

They looked over to me in shock.

"How does the boy know who we are?" Artemis whispered to Apollo.

"Awre you Awtem...temi…Awtemi…Awtemis?" I stuttered out. Greek names are … really hard to pronounce. Artemis looked at her _brother_ before looking back at me. She took a step towards me but I shuffled back. Sighing she sat down in front of me, leaving a reasonable distance between us.

"We won't hurt you. We promise." She said carefully motioning Apollo to come forward and sit next to her. "How do you know who we are, little one?"

"Momma got me a book about you." I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest. I shivered in the cold breeze that was blowing across the park.

Apollo nodded in understanding and continued for Artemis whilst she just looked mildly impressed that I could read. I'm not surprised to be honest I do have dyslexia and whatever the doctors called ADHD. Never remember what it stands for.  
"Why are you out alone? It's almost 9 o'clock." Was it actually 9? Wow, I got home over three hours ago.

I winced as a fresh batch of tears ran down my face at the thought of 'home'. My momma's dying face floated around in my mind as the pillow turned red beneath her. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me in close. I didn't think to find out who it was I just sobbed into their shoulder. They rubbed my back gently and rocked us back and forth swaying in time to an unheard beat.

I pulled away gently not wanting to offend my comforter. I saw long auburn hair. Artemis comforted me? I thought she hated males?

"Thwank you Lady Awtemis." I whispered using the sleeve of my forest green hoodie to wipe away my tears.

"You can stop the title nonsense before you even start boy." She said "That reminds me, what is your name little one?"

I shuffled closer to her to stay warm. Apollo seemed to notice my shivering and wrapped a blanket around me that he summoned whilst Artemis pulled me onto her lap.

"Pwercy Jackson."

Her hair smelt nice. Like the forest, all the greenery, like when I went camping with Grover.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I woke up in a warm comfy bed smothered in pillows and blankets. I rubbed my eyes and let out a small yawn. Where was I?

"Little Sis! That was my bacon!" An indignant cry rang through the rooms.

"Don't call me Little Sis, Golden Boy!" A voice shot back. That voice was Artemis's for sure.

"Hey!" Apollo responded and you could almost hear Artemis roll her eyes.

I stumbled out of my room, or rather, the bedroom, and followed the sound of the voices.

"Mmm huwngry." I muttered as I walked into the kitchen doorway.

"G'morning Percy!" Apollo chirped when he saw me leaning against the doorway, "I'll cook you breakfast. Gimme a minute or five!"

Artemis got up and poured orange juice from the fridge into a glass for me whilst Apollo was finishing off my breakfast. Five minutes later I was tucking into bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"If you…uh…don't mind me asking why were you _alone_ last night?"

"Smelly Gabe kwilled my momma awnd he was gwoing to kwill me but I…I…I ran away." I burst into tears as Apollo quickly made his way around the table to comfort me.

"Percy?" Artemis asked

"Yeah?"

"CAN I MAKE YOU MY CHAMPION PERCE?!" Apollo shouted as he pulled away from me.

"That's… actually a good idea. Good Apollo." Artemis said as if she praising a dog "Who's a good twin brother? You are! Good boy! Good Apollo!" Apollo played along and stuck his tongue out panting as Artemis ruffled his hair.

"Um… sure?" It came as more of a question as I watched the two gods act like three year olds in front of me.

Apollo was first. "Ι, απόλλωνας, ευλογεί σας, Περσεύς Τζάκσον, καισας κάνει τον πρώτο πρωτοπόρο μου. Πρώτοςπρωτοπόρος Περσεύς Τζάκσον χαλαζιού του ήλιου." A beam of light shot into my chest.

Next was Artemis. "I, Εγώ, Άρτεμις, να σας ευλογεί, ο Περσέας Τζάκσον, και κάνετε την πρώτη μου πρωταθλητή. Χαλάζι Περσέα Τζάκσον πρώτος πρωταθλητής της Σελήνης." Another beam of light.

They gasped in tandem with me as I slipped off the stool and landed in a heap as darkness consumed me.


	2. Hey Uncle P!

**AN: OH MY GODS! I went on Fiction this morning to see what you guys thought of the story and this is what I saw:**

 **Followers: 22**

 **Favourites: 16**

 **Reviews: 4**

 **Communities: 1**

 **THAT'S AMAZING! Thank you so much for your support it feels so good to know you guys are liking this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Onto the chapter:**

Chapter ʻelua

Again, I woke up in this ridiculously comfy bed not wanting to get up. I cracked an eye open to see Apollo asleep on a chair next to the bed whilst Artemis was perched on the end of the bed reading a book. In the bedroom there was the armchair next to the bed that Apollo was on; the bed was a big king-size one as well. I also took a moment to look around the room. Opposite the bed there was a huge floor to ceiling mirror that stretched across the wall but with enough space for a big three-door wardrobe which was white whilst the walls were a creamy sort of colour. And finally there was an entire wall that was just one big window. And there was the view. The view was of a city skyline with mountain peaks on the horizon as the sun rose up, casting an orangey-pinky hue over the city.

"Awty?" I whispered rubbing eyes tiredly.

"Percy! You're awake!" She exclaimed happily jumping on top of me in the bed. And of course that woke Apollo up.

"Perce bro, you're awake!" He then jumped on top of me as well.

"Umph!" I grunted shifting under the weight of the twins.

Artemis was the first to pulled at looked straight at me. "Look in the mirror."

I wriggled into a sitting position and gasped. My once raven black hair was now an auburn colour like Artemis's but what shocked me most was my eyes. Instead of being a deep sea green they were now a mixture of green, a light golden colour and silver specks softly swirly around in a random pattern.

"Oh." Was my smart reply.

The twins chuckled. A bright light lit up the room forcing me to turn away. When the light died down there was a 21 looking year old lady with warm amber eyes, long mousey brown hair and a comforting aura.

"Aunt Hestia." Artemis said looking slightly wary.

"I mean no harm to you two or young Perseus here." She replied calmly

"How dwo you knwow who I wam?" I asked shuffling closer to Apollo

"Because I know your actual father, young one." She said sitting on the armchair next to the bed. "He is my brother. Poseidon God of the Oceans, Stormbringer, Earthshaker and Lord of Horses.'

"Oh." I whispered. Tears were swelling up in my eyes "Where was hwe wall thwose twimes when Smelly Gwabe beat us?"

Lady Hestia's eyes softened as she explained the ancient laws to me whilst Apollo just hugged me rubbing my back gently.

"They swound like Stwuipwid laws." I muttered lying in Apollo lap whilst the Gods in the room laughed.

"I have to agree with you there Perce." Apollo said smiling down at me.

Lady Hestia looking at me with an unreadable expression before speaking.

"Perseus-." She started.

"Pwercy." I interrupted looking directly at her now, having shifted in Apollo's lap.

"Percy," She amended smiling. "I want to offer something for you." She paused and took a deep breath. "I would like to adopt you as my first son. I know I could never replace you mother but I would like to try and be at least a motherly figure to you." All the Gods looked at me again.

"I like thwat idwea Mwomma." I said as Hes-Momma's eyes watered as she pulled me into a hug both of us glowing in a warm, cosy orange light. I looked again in the mirror and smiled as I now saw little orange flecks swirling in my eyes.

"Now for the gifts!" Momma exclaimed pulling a couple of boxes out of thin air. I'll never get used to that. She passed me the smaller of the two boxes first and motioned for me to open it. I carefully pulled the lid off and saw a beautiful dagger that I could see my reflection in. "The dagger is called Katropis."

Arty and Apollo gasped at this whilst Momma had a warm stoic expression on her face. She pushed a larger box into my hands.

"Open it." In the box was a beautiful bronze sword and when I touched the hilt it glowed golden before returning to normal. The sword was perfectly well balanced in my hand. There was an engraving along the side which translated to Riptide.

I threw my arms around her "Thwank you mwomma!" I whispered over and over again in her ear.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _1 week later_

I was apparently way above my age group when it came to swordsmanship, swinging it around like a 'prodigy' as Apollo called it. Right now Apollo was teaching me archery as Artemis was with her hunters to avoid suspicion. The only people who knew I even existed were Artemis, Apollo, Hestia and Poseidon.

"Perce…Perce! PERCY! PERCY, ARTY JUST GOT SHOT!"

"WHAT WHERE WIS SHWE! WE NWEED TO HWELP HWER!" I shouted looking around and at Apollo frantically. Even though it had only been a week since Artemis and Apollo had found me we had become extremely close even mortals thought we were family by blood.

"Don't worry Perce bro, I was only saying to get your attention!" I whacked him with my bow hard in the shin. "Ow! Ow! I'm sorry Perce!"

I had gotten my bow off Dad who came to visit me a couple of days ago

 _Flashback:_

 _I was eating breakfast Apollo when there was a knock at the door. Apollo slid off his stool to go and answer it. When he opened the door there was a man who looked like how I used to before everything happened but much older._

" _Uncle P! What are you doing here?" Apollo asked surprised. Uncle P? Apollo's dad was Zeus and his brothers were Hades and Posei- oh. The man at the door was Poseidon. My dad._

" _I was er... wondering if I could meet my son?" the way he said it made it sound more like a question than a statement._

" _Dwad?" I asked shocked. But hey when it's the first time to meet you meet your dad who oh so happened to turn out to be God it is a bit surprising._

 _Posei-er…Dad nodded and looked at me hopefully. I bit my lip. I carefully slid off the stool so I could stay standing and walked over to them. I looked at Apollo who nodded encouragingly. I looked at Dad. Then I threw my arms around his legs, hugging them tightly. In an instant his strong arms wrapped around me, picking me up and bringing me into his chest._

" _I love you son." He whispered over and over again into my hair. It was amazing; I maybe almost six but hugging my Dad for the first time was worth it. Tears slid off my cheeks as I buried my head into his neck._

" _Dwad?" I asked carefully, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand._

" _Yes son?" he whispered looking directly at me._

" _I lwove you." I whispered looking down. He may have left me and mom with Smelly Gabe but momma Hestia explained the ancient laws to me so I can't be angry at him. He looked so worried when I first looked at him that I said no, how could I say it?_

 _He took a sharp intake of breath before hugging me tightly._

" _Why don't you come in instead of standing in the doorway?" Apollo joked quietly as Dad carried me in._

 _We sat on the sofa for a while just hugging and catching up on what we missed. I told him memories of mom whilst he told me stories of his immortal family. Like the time Triton got covered in flour because Amphitrite was mad at him for saying out too late with his friends._

" _Percy please may I give you a gift?" Dad asked pulling away. I nodded as Dad grinned and summoned a long thin box. "Hestia told me about Artemis and Apollo making you their champion so I thought that this would be fitting."_

 _I was confused until I opened the box and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful bow ever; it was pitch black including the string. When I picked it up it glowed golden for a moment before returning to its original state. Suddenly sea-green, golden yellow, orange and silver lines danced across the arc; weaving in and of each other in recognition (big word!) of its new owner. Tears threatened to spill over as I hugged Dad the tightest I've ever hugged. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?_

 _Flashback end:_

I spun around towards the target as I let an arrow loose striking true in the centre of the target. My jaw dropped open as I stared at the target and Apollo wasn't in much of a better state.

"That was a good shot Apoll- Oh my gods!" Artemis flashed in praising Apollo but her jaw dropped as well when she saw I was the one holding the bow and Apollo didn't have one. "Little brother, that was amazing!" she gushed, praising me to the high heavens and back. Apollo could only nod in wonder.

"I guwess ywour blwessing worked thwen?" I said looking at them. They just nodded and chuckled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Four years later:_

By now I was more than proficient in archery and swordsmanship and Artemis had started teaching me the art of tracking and hunting in her spare time. Right now the sun was starting to set as Artemis and I finished up for the evening as Mom called us in for dinner and Apollo flashed in from Gods know where. I had been calling Hestia mom for as long as Dad had given me that bow so a long time to be honest.

We were sat at the dinner table when mom nodded at Apollo "Would you like to tell him Nephew?"

He nodded. "Well Perce, we thought that since you've done so well we decided to plan a little treat for you." I made a sound of acknowledgement "We're going to Hawaii." He grinned like a toddler on caffeine.

Oh Gods, here we go…..


	3. Hawaii

**AN: Hi everybody!**

 **Sorry I didn't get around to updating last time as I don't have to much time to write and all I had done was about 200 words which is wayyyyyyyyy too small to post so here you go. There is a slight plot twist in this chapter ao please enjoy!**

 **Keep believing,**

 **AziAchillesJackson xx**

Chapter ʻekolu

Seriously Aphy?

 _xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx_

I glanced around my room. I didn't really have many personal belongings as such apart from the simple plain leather necklace that was my 4th birthday present off my mum. And the blanket from my first time with the twins.

I double checked I had everything for the 10th time. Underwear? Check. Tops? Check. Trousers? Check. Shorts? Check. Swimwear? Check. Toiletries? Check. Shoes? On my feet. Wait where's my other shoes I was bringing?

"APOLLO WHERE'S MY SHOES?!" I called through the luxury penthouse apartment.

"ON YOUR FEET PERCE!" Apollo shouted back followed by what sounded like books tumbling to the floor

"NOT THOSE! MY OTHER SHOES!" I replied looking under the bed.

"APOLLO BROKE THEM LITTLE BROTHER!" Artemis shouted joining in the conversation as the tell-tale sign of a thud signified she had finished packing her suitcase and was in the open-plan kitchen.

"OH MY GODS APOLLO! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" I shouted. Great. Just great.

"APOLLO YOU BETTER APOLOGISE FOR BRAKING MY SON'S PROPERTY." Poseidon shouted having caught the tail end of our conversation as he walked in the door.

"SORRY PERCY!" Apollo replied instantly; he was afraid of the consequences now my dad was here.

"Looks like I turned up just in time then, huh?" I peered out of my room holding the doorframe to stay up and looked into the kitchen to see a 21 year-old lady with long, flowing blonde hair. Dad nodded in recognition which was returned by the lady before walking to the fridge. Big people.

"Who are you?" I asked as she turned around to face me.

"Well I'm Aphrodite my dear." I replied opening her arms for a hug. Hesitantly I walked from my room into her embrace, inhaling the fragrant smell of roses and strangely enough honey.

"My name's Percy Jackson, Lady Aphrodite." I pulled out of the hug seeing the look Artemis was giving her.

"Please Perce no need for the title nonsense." Aphrodite said assessing my choice of clothing consisting of an emerald green t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

"Sure thing _Aphy,"_ I put emphasis on the nickname as Aphrodite broke into a huge grin "But why are you here?"

"Well," she started "First, I'm coming with you to Hawaii." Artemis rolled her eyes "Secondly I wanted to meet you and by the looks of it you need some shoes."

Dad just shook his head smiling but didn't say anything, Apollo just chuckled whilst Artemis just lessened her glare to a slightly distrusting look.

Minutes laters I was surrounded by pairs of shoes and Aphrodite had a mischievous look on her face.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

"So watch do you think of these ones Percy?" Aphrodite asked for the hundredth time. In her hands were a pair of sea-green Nike trainers with the Nike logo in white on the side also with white laces. They honestly looked really cool.

"They're cool." I replied.

"Would you like to keep them?" she asked looking around for the box.

"Yes please."

Mom now walked in her arms filled with bags.

"MOM! SAVE ME!" Mom took one look at the situation and the look in my face and stepped in.

"Aphrodite dear, don't you think that my son has enough shoes now?" Mum queried although the way she said it didn't leave much room for argument.

Aphrodite had a huge pout on her face as she clicked her fingers and everything disappeared apart for the shoes I wanted to stay. I ran off in the direction of my room, the shoes in my arms. I ceremoniously (big word!) dumped the shoes into my suitcase and zipped it closed. Like my bow, the suitcase had interweaving lines on it moving around, in the colours of my patrons. Orange for Mom, golden-yellow for Apollo, sea-green fir me and my Dad and silver for Artemis. I left my room and walked back down the hallway dragged my suitcase on its wheels behind me and put it with Dad's.

"Everyone gather around; prepare for Apollo Airlines. Please be in contact with all wanted luggage. Thank y- Ow!" Apollo let out a girlish squeal as Artemis slapped around the back of the head.

"Just get on with it Golden Boy!"

"Sure thing _Deerie_!" Apollo shot back

"Mr Sunshine!"

"Moonbeam!"

"Hey! That's my name for Arty!" I piped up and then everything went blurry.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

My feet touched the ground lightly before I staggered backwards and landed on my butt. I was about to get up when strong arms lifted me up into the air.

"Come on then Squirt, let's go and explore." Dad said pulling me up onto his shoulders. I giggled, wrapping my arms around the top of his head to stay steady as he took off running down the beach. I turned my head to see Mom and Artemis looking at us with exasperated expressions whilst Apollo and Aphrodite were running along just behind us. Suddenly I was falling and landed with a crash right into the warm, Hawaiian water.

In a matter of seconds there was swirling water next to me and a beautiful women stood on top of the water. She had long wavy hair to the base of her spine and tanned skin. The lady had dark brown eyes that twinkled with amusement.

"Hello little one," She smiled "My name is Namaka, Hawaiian Goddess of the Sea."

Oh gods.

Oh Gods.

Oh Gods.

I scrambled to my feet on top of the water and dropped into a low bow.

"Lady Namaka." I said, bowing my heads low.

She chuckled "Rise young one, a son of Poseidon is a son of mine."

I stood up shocked. "Does that mean I can call you Makuahine?" I asked switched from foot to foot. _**(Makuahine = Hawaiian word of mother)**_

"Definitely keikikāne!" _**(son)**_ She swept me up into her arms.

"You truly are of the sea now." Hestia said smiling warmly at me and mother.

"I will always be of the sea and hearth mom." I replied. I mean don't get me wrong, I am happy to have a motherly figure in Namaka but Hestia will always be my mom. She was the one who helped me to get over my biological mom's death.

"Akai." Dad murmured as he swirled his hands around and the sea copied him. Dad made a fist with his hand and the sea copied, the turquoise water glistening in the light. Then out of the water fist, something flew out and landed in Dad's hand. Mother's eyes widened in realisation as did the other gods.

"Why is everyone looking so shocked?" I asked but only mother said anything.

"There was a prophecy long ago given to both of our pantheons. It foretold that a child of the sea shall either save the word or to let it be destroyed. If the child was correct there would be one item forged by the sea that the child would wear and it would be his most dangerous weapon. Only if the child was pure hearted would the sea answer. The prophecy has chosen you to be its hero." Mother whispered quietly to me.

"Oh." I whispered quietly "What was… is the prophecy?"

" _Child of the ancient sea,_

 _Pure hearted they shall be,_

 _Join the pantheons they must,_

 _For the war will be one of lust,_

 _The choices they make,_

 _Will either mend or break,_

 _The world could be saved,_

 _Or just as easily razed."_ Apollo said, snapping out of his trance.

In dad's hand there was a blue, green, golden, orange, pink and silver bracelet that quietly hummed with power. I extended my hand to it and the bracelet floated on to my wrist. I instinctively double tapped it and out sprung a hunting knife, again, instinctively I put it between both of my hands and pulled it apart. Now in my hands were two blue and green bladed hunting knives, which Artemis happened to love.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

"Akai! Dinner time!" Mom shouted as the pinger went off the kitchen. I ran down the wooden stairs of the seaside cabin and into the kitchen. Dad and mother seemed to be in deep conversation over something, Aphrodite was checking her twitter feed, Apollo and Artemis were bickering over something and mom was over by the oven. In minutes we were all eating lasagne and garlic bread on mother's request. Dinner came and went without a hitch and after Artemis decided to train me with my new hunting knives as apparently according to dad they had power over the sea and when I wanted them to, they could shoot out water.

"Right then Akai," Akai had become my new nickname since it means 'of the sea' in Hawaiian "Take a stance." Artemis ordered taking one of her own.

I put my left leg forward and my right one back, with my right hunting knife in front of my left one at chest height.

"Begin on the count of three. Ready?" I nodded "Right. One… Two… THREE!" And with that she lunged forward but having predicted it I spun out to the side and brought my left knife down, only to be blocked. Using the momentum of her swing, I swiped down and caught her wrist with my blade. She smirked and then kicked me in the stomach sending me stumbling backwards as an honourable opponent however, she let me gain my balance before resuming. Thinking quickly, I ran backwards a few paces confusing her before I mentally reached out to my knives and imagined water shooting out of them. I opened my eyes to hear a high pitched shriek. In front of me was a drenched Artemis and a laughing Apollo walked casually up to yes.

And of course it had to be that moment that an Iris Message had to pop up for Artemis.

"Milady!" A feminine voiced called. I turned to the Iris Message to see the single most beautiful girl in the universe. She had long pin-straight black hair, lightly tanned skin and black volcanic eyes swirling with worry. Her face was covered in tiny freckles surrounding her nose which was turned up in and attractive way.

"Zoe?! What's wrong?" Artemis asked this girl. Zoe… the name suited her perfectly.

"Where art thou? Thou art not in camp."

"I'm on a private hunt on orders from my father, lieutenant, I'll be back at camp in a week or so." Artemis quickly lied. She hadn't told her hunters about me in worry Zeus would find out.

"Alright milady, Thy wish thou happy hunting." Zoe said before swiping through the message.

Artemis had started talking to me again. I wasn't listening to her though.

My thoughts were still on those beautiful black eyes.

The ones that belonged to Zoe.


	4. Guys! That's all wrong!

**AN: Hi Everybody!**

 **This is by far my longest chapter yet a I hope you like it and please review as I didn't get many on the last chapter and not entirely sure if you want me to keep going or not. Anyhoo… let me know what you want to happen with this story because I do actually read all of the reviews and take them into account. More Reviews = More Updates.**

 **Review answers: (April 16 onwards)**

 **mayram950 : Hestia is his motherly figure but I wanted to allow voters a wide option to choose from in hope to please more people.**

 **14brendale: Thank you so much! Please keep reading! X**

 **Jaylene Olebar: Thank you for your reviews and in answer to the first one I was smiling all the way through writing it too! x**

 **: Thank you lots for your review and obviously here I am updating! X**

 **Feraa: I understand that in the last chapter there were some things that might seem a little odd but I wanted this story to stand out from other stories on here such as the other champion of Apollo/champion of Artemis stories. I do plan on continuing this story so I hope you like how it turns out.**

 **Guest: I had always had the same amount of options on the poll.**

 **AWW!: Thank you for your review Jasmine :'D I promise to keep updating hopefully twice weekly one minimum from now on.**

Chapter ʻehā

Guys that's all wrong!

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

4 years later

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

I was shocked awake from the same nightmare I had most nights.

 _Dream:_

 _I had just got back from school when I saw the one thing that would scare me eternally. Due to the fact that it was only a small apartment when you walked in the first thing you see in the master bedroom door but today it was wide open allowing you to see right into the cramped room. On the bed I saw the one thing I never thought I would see. My momma, Sally Jackson, was bound to the bed by her wrists and ankles and gagged, whilst my evil stepfather Smelly Gabe viciously raped her. There were obvious tear tracks cascading down her cheeks and rope burns on her wrists where had tried to pull herself free._

 _"GET OFF MY MOMMA YOU PWIG!" I screamed. I had had a slight lisp as long as I can remember and that's a long time. He turned around with a wicked gleam in his eyes but, the problem was that his pupils were dilated proving that he was completely and utterly drunk. But then it only got worse, something I thought was impossible._

 _Smelly Gabe pulled himself out of my mom only to get up to go to the kitchen. I rushed over to mom and tried pulling on the ropes that bound her but couldn't even get them to budge let alone undo. Gabe, who just walk back into the room, was laughing manically as he bought the knife out from behind his back._

 _"Looks your n'time for show, welp!" He exclaimed mockingly, slurring words and even missing some out due to how drunk he was. He brought the knife down to mom's neck as he walked around the side of the bed to get close enough. Mom was squirming in her restraints trying to get away but failing. I saw this and my heart dropped._

 _"STAY AWAY F-FRWOM H-HER!" I tried to sound tough and convincing whilst in reality I was absolutely terrified. He wouldn't kill mom right? His own wife?_

 _"Why'ould I? You watch I kill'er!" He replied and with that he pushed the knife down hard as a final word came from mum. Run._

 _Dream end:_

Rubbing my eyes tiredly, I made my way towards the kitchen making sure to avoid the clothes in the hallway. When I got to the kitchen I headed straight for the fridge as usual to get some orange juice. I turned around with my glass to see a man dressed in pitch-black robes, which looked like they had screaming souls on. My mind clicked into gear as I put my glass on the side and dropped to one knee.

"Lord Hades, it's a pleasure to meet you at long last." I said with baited breath.

"Rise, nephew, for it is me who should be bowing to you." A flicker of a smile appeared on the god of the underworld's face as he pulled two pieces of paper out of his pocket.

I blushed and resumed drinking my orange juice all the while looking at Hades over the rim of my glass. "Is there anything I can do for you _uncle_?" I queried, emphasising the part where I had said uncle.

My uncle's face dropped all signs of mirth immediately. And if there was any emotion on his face it would have been fear without a doubt.

Can I just repeat this for a moment?

Hades was scared.

Hades, the god of the underworld, was scared.

HADES THE GOD OF THE FREAKING UNDERWORLD WAS SCARED.

"I have two children." He whispered, suddenly finding the floor highly interesting, "Nico and Bianca di Angelo born before the pact and have spent most of their lives in the Lotus Casino and are now in a place called Westover Hall in Maine. There is a quest from camp going as well as the hunters including Artemis."

Safe to say the words 'hunters' and 'Artemis' sealed the deal.

"I accept uncle." I smiled at the god of the underworld's surprised face before he pulled me into a light hug. I tensed before gently hugging my uncle back. Hades pulled away before presenting me with three black pearls.

"Take these, nephew. They will teleport you back to my throne room in the underworld. Just stepped on them and remember," he warned "Each pearl only teleports one person."

I nodded and closed my eyes as he flashed away elsewhere. I shook my head with a slight smile. I walked down the hallway and prepared for my first quest. The sea saves the underworld. I almost cracked up at the irony.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

I vapour-travelled to the open grounds in the school to see my best friend ever. The manticore. The monster was hold two children who looked to be around age ten or eleven. At the same time as if choreographed, the quest from the camp burst into sight as a silver arrow pierced its left hand forcing him to drop the di Angelo girl onto her feet as a silver girl ran forward and pulled her into the hunt's ranks.

"Permission to kill, milady?" A voice rang out that I remembered clear as day. Zoe. The girl I loved.

I know, I know, it's sounds cliché. Love at first sight and all that but I had soon realised that was what had happened to me.

"Permission gran-" Artemis was cut off by the girl that must have been Bianca.

"Put my brother down you monster!" She Shrieked

"This is direct interference! You can't be here!" The manticore hissed pointing at Artemis. Time to make myself known I suppose.

I walked out of my hiding place in the tree line to the monster. "Actually you are fair game to her, manticore, because in case you haven't noticed you happen to be a monster which is what Lady Artemis hunts." I said, my voice echoing across the open ground.

All eyes turned to me in my black armour and cloak. I had the bracelet on my wrist holding my special hunting knives, my bow slung across my back, my sword in my hand and throwing knives on my shoulders.

"And just who do you think you are?" The manticore boomed puffing his chest out in an attempt to seem intimidating.

Oh crap I need a plan ASAP. Um. Um. Um. Um. Got it!

"Why I'm your back up of course." I called up to him as by now I was standing right underneath him. "The general knew you would fail so hence why I am here."

"Thank you! As you can see I'm in a bit of a mess right now!" Oh the mood swings of a monster, eh?

"Drop the boy here then." I stated and then caught the boy, Nico, before pushing him out the way. Before anyone could react there were three knives sticking out of his chest, neck and forehead. The manticore dissolved into golden dust.

"YOU TRAITOR!" A blonde girl with startling grey eyes ran towards me with a dagger positioned over her head. "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THE GODS!"

The girl slammed her dagger down right into my shoulder as I laughed at the look Artemis had on her face.

I simply pulled out the knife with a grunt and put my hand over the wound as my hand glowed a mixture of gold and orange. I looked at the knife in my hand with a small smile ignoring the astonished looks from those that didn't know me.

"Is this knife symbolic? Nostalgic?" I asked walking towards the cliff.

The blonde just nodded dumbly staring at the dagger.

"Good." I threw it over the cliff as she ran to the edge crying.

"How dare you hurt my girlfriend!" An obvious son of Zeus called out and at this point Artemis decided to step in.

"ENOUGH!" She roared "Miss Chase you brought that upon yourself by your foolish actions. And you, boy, stop right now!"

"But he's a traitor, girl!" The sky spawn retorted, clearly not realising who he was conversing with.

I spoke up "Don't you dare speak to the Olympian Goddess Lady Artemis like that! My actions were simply a ploy to get the manticore to drop the boy! But of course an Athena spawn should of been able to realise it or even a spawn of Zeus." I growled.

The hunters had variations of grudging respect in their eyes whilst Zoe just had a stoic expression on her face.

Artemis's look of rage lessened but you could tell she was mad. "The boy is correct you are indeed most unwise. The plan was one worthy of even your mother, Annabeth Chase."

Zoe chuckled and spun one of her hunting knives in her right hand.

"What are you laughing at Demi-Titan?" The girl now called Annabeth hissed but I was confused. Zoe was a Demi-Titan?

Artemis caught my expression and mouthed "later." To which replied with an almost interpretable nod but I knew she would catch it.

Zoe had a hurt expression on her face and I almost punched the girl's face in there and then. How dare she hurt Zoe!?

"My name is Zoë Nightshade not Demi-Titan, girl." She sneered although I could tell she was hurt.

"Enough. You two go back to the other quest member," She looked over at me "And you come with me." She declared with an air of finality.

"Yes, milady!" The boy quickly answered before dragging off Annabeth who had a furious look on her face.

"Arty! Long-time no see!" I shouted opening my arms out wide. The hunters looked at me ludicrously, bows drawn whilst Artemis walked into my arms and gave me a tight hug which I happily returned.

"Milady? Thou know this boy?" Zoe asked in her old English accent; I thought it was adorable.

"Why of course I do. He's my champion!" Artemis exclaimed and with that the hunters looked ready to faint. "Walk with me Akai."

We walked briskly away from the shocked hunters as Artemis began to speak again.

"Why are you here Fish Boy I thought you were spending the day with Golden Boy!" She smiled at me slightly

"Well, _Moonbeam_ , I was going a favour for my dearest and favourite god of the underworld."

"Well that explains a lot,"

I turned to look at my sister in all but blood. "I need to take them to the underworld but I swear on the Styx we will be back within 15 minutes."

Thunder boomed loudly overhead.

Artemis looked shocked before she smiled and flashed us back to where we started

 **(Almost left it there but then I was alike nah too short ;) )**

When we were there again Nico and Bianca were sat by the fire. When they saw me they ran up and clung to my waist.

"Thank you Mr Akai!" They praised in synchronisation.

"It's just Akai little ones," I gave them a comforting smile, "I need to take you to your father now but we'll be back soon I promise."

"Our Dad's alive?" Bianca whispered in awe

"Of course he is but for now you need to step on these pearls and close your eyes. Ready?"

They nodded

I handed them each a pearl, we stomped on the pearls and we were off. The last thing I saw was Arty's smiling face and Zoe's annoyed one.

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

When we touched down, in front of us was Lord Hades himself.

Nico tugged on my cloak "Is that our Dad?" He whispered, going up on his toes to reach my ear.

I nodded and pushed them forward gently. Hades walked from his throne towards them; he was looking at them as if they were holograms. Not taking it any longer the kids ran up to him and hugged him around the legs.

I turned around and began to walk away to give them space and time alone but Hades caught me.

"P- Akai?"

"Yes uncle?" I turned around. Luckily the di Angelo children didn't notice the slip up.

"Stay. You have earned my permanent favour as well as the Underworld's. You can stay."

I was shocked to say the least but obliged watching the three catch up was truly heart-warming.

I was broken out of my musings when I remembered my promise to Artemis.

"Lord Hades I am sorry but I took an oath to be back within 15 minutes and it is getting rather close." I called over. With a sad smile he snapped his fingers and we appeared in the campsite.

Upon arrival I was pulled into hug. I awkwardly patted their back until I heard sobs. I winced and started rubbing small circles on their back. They pulled back and I was shocked by who it was and looking at everyone's faces, so were they. In front of me was the youngest member of the hunt called Hanna if remember from when Artemis was telling me all about her hunt.

 _Flashback:_

 _"So what's your hunt like Moonbeam?" I asked. Artemis and I were led on the balcony, looking up at the moon and stars, both of us glowing slightly silver._

 _A smile lit up her face. "My lieutenant is called Zoe Nightshade and she's my oldest huntress. My second oldest is a daughter of Ares called Phoebe then my third eldest is Atalanta, daughter of Hermes. Then in age order there's Grace, daughter of Apollo; Luna, daughter of Selene; Shleur, a cherry tree nymph; Abigail, daughter of Demeter; Bethany, daughter of Aphrodite; Belle, daughter of Nemesis; Antonia or Annie, daughter of Iris; Robyn, daughter of a water nymph; Ella, a clear-sighted mortal; Lily, daughter of Hecate; Angela, a clear-sighted mortal; Lucy, daughter of Athena and finally our youngest member, Hanna who is also a daughter of Athena._

 _I smiled at her look of excitement and happiness as she talked about her hunt. Maybe I could meet them one day without being killed for being a male. I chuckled softly._

 _Flashback end:_

I looked a little Hanna in bewilderment. I blinked. Artemis told them? I shook my head to clear my thoughts: there was no need to dwell on the past. I saw Zoe talking to Bianca about the options but Artemis caught my eye.

"You okay; you look pretty shaken?" She asked quietly, changing into her 17 years old form.

I blinked. "I'm fine Arty you don't have to worry."

She nodded and walked over to the growing ball of light. Recognising my brother. I called out.

"Everbody close your eyes! Don't look until he's parked." The quest looked confusing as did the di Angelo kids but the older hunted bit back a groan and relayed the message back to the younger hunters.

There was a car horn beep and then a shout.

"AKAI, BRO! HOW YA DOIN'" Apollo shouted in a Texan accent like the ones in those cow boy movies he forces me to watch. I chuckled and replied saying I was good; let's just say that if I hadn't he might have had a slap around the head from Artemis.

I embraced Apollo in an 'awesome' man hug where you clasp hand in between you and double tap them on their back.

"You goin' to say hi to Arty then, Sunshine?" I asked; gotta keep up the Texan accent them. Apollo sent me a mock glower and his face lit up when he turned to his sister.

"Little sis!" I laughed at Artemis's face, but eventually she just rolled her eyes.

"Just take my hunters and the campers back to camp-." She instructed but was cut off by none other than that arrogant son of Zeus.

"You can't just boss me around like your hunters you know!" He shouted despite the older girl's attempts to keep him quiet. All three of us twirled around to look at him, murderous. He gulped and walked back into place.

"As I was saying," She continued with a shrivelling glare at the boy, "I need you to take everyone to camp because I have a private hunt from father which starts in places I cannot take the hunt. And when I say everyone that includes Akai." She glanced at me and took in my nod.

Apollo nodded and smiled. "Great then!" With a snap of his fingers the Maserati Spider changed into a school bus. "All aboard the Sunshine Ride!"

The Hunters and I didn't even bother to hold back the groans this time.

"So who wants to drive then?"

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

Safe to say the, who I had found out, daughter of Zeus was an absolutely terrible driver.

We had crash landed into the camp lake.

Once we were all safely on land I made a bee-line for Chiron to explain the two children. Chiron had instantly understood and promised not to say anything until the time was right. All of a sudden there was a commotion from the back.

"How dare you slam into the lieutenant of Artemis herself on purpose?!" An enraged voice rang out. A chorus of agreements answered.

Then another hissed something and from what I could see it was that damn daughter of Athena; that gave me a pretty good idea of what had happened and why.

"Enough!" I shouted over the voices everyone turned to look at me but I only focused on one person. "You dare persistently verbally and now physically abuse the lieutenant of my _patron?!_ " My voice was now dangerously low as I stalked towards her.

" _Artemis's champion?!_ You're so full of it my ass!" She retorted, looking at me challengingly.

I growled and my powers reacted accordingly. Animals started coming to my aide, the sun became brighter, fire danced on my hands, the shadows became longer, the sky became stormy and the lake went choppy. Suddenly if that wasn't enough there was a collective gasp and everyone bowed including the wisdom spawn.

Chiron blinked and muttered something under his breath, something about a prophecy.

"All hail Akai, son of Poseidon, adopted by Hestia, champion of Apollo, champion of Artemis, champion of Aphrodite and blessed by Hades."

The camp was deathly quiet but that didn't last long.

"NOOOOO!" Apollo and Aphrodite flashed in and wailed dramatically.

"Look guys I know planned it and ever-." I started

"WHO DARES OFFEND MY SON!" A very loud feminine voice rang out as Mom flashed in next to me.

"I second that." My father's calm voice rang out from the lake as he walked in on top of the water but it would take an extreme fool to not notice the angry undertones with which he spoke.

"This better of been accidental." Artemis hissed walking out of the woods.

By now the campers and hunters were downright shocked and terrified.

Aphrodite moaned loudly, "Guys, That's all wrong!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Naiads and Nymphs, please allow me to introduce you to my immortal family!" I pretended I was on a TV show. For a moment there was silence until Aphrodite cracked up laughing shortly followed by Dad and Apollo. This was going to cause a lot of questions.

Hermes flashed in and sighed. "Father wants you six plus the di Angelo children on Olympus." He looked at me and I offered him a smile which he returned, "For what it's worth Akai, I wish you and the kids the best that Lady Tyche has to offer."

I had a grim expression on my face.

"Well then sweeties we must be off have fun!" Aphrodite chirped and we all flashed (or in my case vapour-travelled) to the Olympian throne room.


	5. Auntie Demi!

**AN: Hello Everybody!**

 **This chapter has a special part in and if you would like more of these please say! Anyway enjoy reading!**

 **Review answers:**

 **Dauntless Slytherin Tribute/Kinjaz01: Hi, in this story there have been two time skips in this story making Percy now 13 as well. I'm pretty sure they're in chapters 2 and 4 – correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **The 6** **th** **Spectral King: Thank you hehe!**

 **Feraa: Thank you I guess? Keep reading please! xx**

 **Aslan's Author: Thanking you now! X**

 **Weridmageddon: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! xx**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter 'elima

Auntie Demi!

xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

"Well I never thought I'd be in here," I mused quietly but Aphrodite heard and chuckled quietly.

The throne room it's self was at least 50 metres high and was built like an auditorium. In the centre was the u-shaped arrangement of the thrones and the Olympian hearth was in the middle.

"Is this the boy you had found out about Athena?" A voice asked with more power and authority than the strongest storm.

"It is indeed father." A grey eyed women said from her throne on Zeus's right.

"Sister! How could you!?" An outraged Artemis stood up out of throne glaring daggers at the women.

The women in question looked almost scared before a sneer plastered her face. "He could be a threat to us. You should be begging on your knees right now, _Artemis,_ because if not then he or rather _it,_ will be dead with in the current hour. That gives it fifteen minutes to live."

"I would watch your mouth, _wisdom goddess,_ because there are already four definite votes on this council and we would only need three more to win." Artemis retorted looking outraged. Everyone was looking between the 2 like a tennis match.

"Shut your mouth, _little girl!"_

"Wisdom bitch!"

"Huntress!"

"Half-Breed!" You could have heard a pin drop. You could have cut the tension with a knife. I stared at Athena gauging her reaction.

"Take. That. Back." Athena hissed looking murderous but in comparison to Artemis she looked like a playful puppy. Artemis's expression had the ability to kill. If she was looking at me I would have been a pile of dust long before now.

"No." It was almost inaudible but everyone heard it clear as day.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus boomed like thunder. "WE ARE HERE TO DISCUSS THE THREAT NOW SHUT UP AND LET US GET ON WITH THE MEETING!"

Everyone, actually everyone minus Hera, rolled their eyes at the word 'threat'. Mum looked furious and stood up from her place at the hearth, the flames grew in tandem as grew to her full godly height for the first time in millennia.

"HOW DARE YOU CALLED MY SON A THREAT, _BROTHER!"_ Mom hissed the last word out as if it left a sour taste in her mouth. "MY SON IS LOYAL TO ME. HE IS LOYAL TO HIS FATHER POSEIDON. HE IS LOYAL TO HIS BROTHER APOLLO. HE IS LOYAL TO HIS SISTERS ARTEMIS AND APHRODITE. MY SON IS A HERO. HE IS THE CHILD OF THE PROPHECY WE WERE GIVEN MILLENIA AGO. THE SEA GODDESS NAMAKA OF THE HAWAIIAN PANTHEON HERSELF AS DECREED THAT IT IS TRUE; IF YOU LOOK ON HIS WRIST YOU WILL SEE A BRACELET. THIS IS THE GIFT OF THE SEA. THEY ARE THE HUNTING KNIVES OF THE SEA. DON'T YOU DARE _EVER_ CALL MY SON A THREAT AGAIN OR YOU WILL HAVE TWO SIDES TO FIGHT ON. _DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"_ To say my mum was furious would have been the understatement of the universe's existence. She was _enraged._ Her hair was actual flames. No hair, just flames. Mom had fire dancing around her feet and the room had darkened to the point where the only light was coming off her hair and by her feet.

All the gods and goddesses had shrunken back into their thrones in fear, even the ones on my side. Zeus looked like he was about to burst into tears at any moment. I calmly walked up to mum and used the water particles in the air to fly me up to shoulder height. I gently tapped her on the shoulder and smiled slightly. Her hair instantly went out and she hugged me as she shrank to her 21 years old form that she preferred to be in when we were having 'bonding moments' as she had put it.

Zeus got over his fear and glared at mom with open loathing. As quick as a single crack of thunder, his bolt was out and flying at mom. I shoved mom off me and creating a wall of water in front of us. Demeter looked furious and opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it.

"How dare you try and kill my mom!" I hissed and just like earlier my powers kicked in. The room darkened and thunder cracked overhead, the room got much hotter as flames licked the ground at my feet and the water wall shot into my hands and was circling my body. The sun glowed brighter and the moon made an early rise. Shadows lengthened to over double their normal length.

"You know this child Artemis? What is he? A god?" Zeus quietly asked but everyone could see the rage in his eyes.

"Lord Zeus," I started, "I am merely a demigod with an amazing immortal family." I took a couple of deep breaths. "One night when I was five my birth mother, Sally Jackson, who was a mortal, was killed by my step-father Gabriel Ugliano. He was going to kill me as well but I ran; he did chase me for a bit but I lost when I was near Central Park. As I got to the gates of Central Park I came across my first monster: a hellhound. Terrified, I had ran through the park where a couple were bickering. I reached them and grabbed the man's wrist and tried to take him with me. I turned around to see the women shoot the hellhound. As it turned out the couple was actually Artemis and Apollo.

They later took me back to Apollo's house in LA and I became their champion the following morning. Mere hours later Hestia arrived and became my mom. Only days later, my father arrived and gave me my first bow, the one on my back actually. Four years later I met Aphrodite as we were preparing to go to Hawaii for a week on holiday. She gave me all my current shoes and also made me her champion. Whilst we were in Hawaii I met my second mother, Lady Namaka, the Hawaiian goddess of the sea. She blessed me and explained the prophecy and was there when I got my bracelet.

Again, four years later, another god came to visit me. This morning in fact. Hades had come to ask me to rescue his children and gave me the gift of being able to manipulate the shadows. I successfully killed the manticore with the help of Artemis's lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade, and saved the di Angelo children at the same time. We were taken to camp by Apollo, I was claimed and now here I stand humbly before you." I finally finished the recount of my life and the gods stared at me in shock. The ones that knew me were surprised about how dramatic my life actually was and sounded. The ones who didn't know me were in shock at how powerful I am and how powerful I could become. Zeus just looked like he was about to blow a casket.

"All in favour of killing the boy?" Zeus announced, careful not to say the 'threat'. Hera, Ares, Zeus, Athena and Hephaestus raised their hands although Hephaestus looked very reluctant for some reason. Dionysus was sleeping soundly in his throne.

"All in favour of him staying alive?" Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dad, Hermes and Mom raised their hands even though mom wasn't on the council. Demeter looked at her brother defiantly and raised her hand confidently.

"Auntie Demi!" I exclaimed, "Your officially my new favourite goddess!"

"Hey!" Artemis, mom and Aphrodite shouted but I ignored them as I bowed down low to Lady Demeter.

"Well I couldn't let my brother and sister go into depression now could I? She chuckled and shrank into her human height. She stepped away from her throne and gave me a tight hug. "I suppose you can't be that bad either." We both chuckled at that and then Zeus being the pompous god he is, started demanding things.

"It seems the child will live and now where are they? Those children? Hermes get them NOW!" he boomed, his voice filling the whole room.

A minute later the children and Hermes appeared next to me and again, I stepped towards Zeus who raised his eyebrow smugly.

"You can't kill these children Zeus."

"WHY NOT! I AM KING OF THE GODS?!" He shouted looking down at me.

"Because there are many reasons as to why uncle. One, they are under my protection; you kill them I would die instantly and that would go against the democratic laws of the council. Two, they were born before the pact of The Big Three hence it would do you ill to kill them as it would make you some _very_ powerful enemies on the council and off it. Three, what has they ever done to you? There is great power in killing innocence, Lord Zeus, but this power would cause Olympus to fall. We need them in the coming war: you can't kill them." The gods around me were nodding and Athena huffed in her seat; my argument was flawless. Word wizardry is a magical thing with the gods.

Zeus looked ready to kill me no matter how the vote turned out. He groaned but begrudgingly, _very begrudgingly,_ nodded at dismissed the council.

"Meeting adjourned! Get out my sight, demi-god!" he hissed at me and I smiled cheekily.

"With pleasure milord." I grabbed the kids hands and shadow-travelled to camp.

xx-xxx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx

"Akai!" Hanna squealed when she saw me. It appeared to be dinner time when we returned as everyone happened to be heading towards that area.

"Hey Hanna!" I scooped her up into a hug as she ran making her giggle. The hunters smiled apart from Zoe; she had her usual stoic expression on. I carried her to the Hunters' table ignoring all the wide-eyed stares I was getting from campers and even Chiron looked surprised that I was carrying a hunter surrounded by other smiling ones.

"Akai?" Hanna looked directly at me.

"Yes Hanna?"

"Sit with us?" she asked. I glanced at the other hunters but they all looked fine with it even the eldest three.

"Sure, why not?" I sat down with her on my lap and talked with and got to know all the hunters although Zoe didn't say much apart from the occasional story or two and a laugh every now and then.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We went to camp fire and Hanna turned into my little sister. At campfire we sang the classics that everyone knows but then the Apollo cabin decided to sign my death warrant.

"Yo Akai!" A son of Apollo called Will Solace called out. "We would like to know how well our dad's champion can sing. Care to show us?"

I gulped. "Do I have to Will?"

"Yes _Akai,_ so get up and stop moaning!" Atalanta playfully pushed me forward and cheers rose from the hunters and campers.

"Um…" I muttered "Any requests?"

"A promise." A girl said I think from the Aphrodite cabin.

"huh?"

"A song that has a promise in that you will keep." She said looking at me with an inscrutable expression.

"Okay… alright I've got it," I announced and shot a glance at Zoe.

 _ **Never Say Never by The Fray (Skip if you want; I'll put a note at the end of the song. P.S. I don't own these lyrics!)**_

 _Some things we don't talk about_

 _Rather do without_

 _And just hold the smile_

 _Falling in and out of love_

 _Ashamed and proud of_

 _Together all the while_

 _You can never say never_

 _While we don't know when_

 _But time and time again_

 _Younger now than we were before_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Picture, you're the queen of everything_

 _As far as the eye can see_

 _Under your command_

 _I will be your guardian_

 _When all is crumbling_

 _I steady your hand_

 _You can never say never_

 _While we don't know when_

 _Time, time, time again_

 _Younger now than we were before_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _We're falling apart and coming together again and again_

 _We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go_

As the last note left my mouth the amphitheatre was silent. Deathly silent. Then a single clap from the Aphrodite girl. Will Solace stood up and clapped. He was followed by his cabin and that side of the amphitheatre. Then Hanna stood up and clapped followed by the hunters. Soon the entire place was on their feet applauding me as I found the ground extremely interesting.

There was a cry of encore but Chiron stomped his hooves to gather everyone's attention.

"Perhaps tomorrow Akai can g-."

"My name's Percy." I said bravely looking everyone in the eye. "My name is Percy Jackson but please if you want call me Akai."

"Percy can give you an encore tomorrow but for now it is time for bed."

"Promise Akai?" I looked to the source of the voice and blinked. It was Zoe.

"I, Percy Jackson, swear on the Styx I will provide you and the camp including the hunters, with an encore tomorrow evening." I vowed looking into the eyes I loved with all my heart. Thunder boomed loudly overhead. The song had been for her. 'I'll be your guardian' was the line I chose to be my promise as the girl requested.

I turned around and headed for my dad's cabin in search of a much needed rest.


	6. Wisdom Spawn

**AN: Hellooo Fanfictioners!**

 **Sorry it's been a little while the chapter 5 (excluding the poll AN)! I've been super busy with course/project work and with exams coming up it's getting hard to update. *cries* Anyway here I am updating so please leave a review as they directly correlate to me updating! :)**

 **Review replies:**

 **ArtemisTheGoddessOfTheHunt: Thank you! I hope you like this story and will keep reading! xx**

 **Rachel B (Guest): Thank you! Please keep an eye out for updates as they will hopefully appear every weekend. xx**

 **Jasmine (Guest): You're back! Thank you for your review as always. I will definitely add some more 'parts' in for you ;) Please keep reading and reviewing because I'm actually starting to look forward to your reviews so please review to this** **xx**

 **Aphrodite Child: I thank you for your review but please trust me when I say I know what I'm doing. I do have a rough story board in my head and I hope everything gets cleared up for you in the following chapters. Also the reason that there isn't much of an explanation as to why Artemis and Apollo decided to make Percy their champion is because I have an idea for how I want that to work but I need to get to a certain point in the story first.**

 **Guest: Wow where to start…. I'll start from the beginning of your review. 1) Percy's fatal flaw will be loyalty like in the books and I plan for him to discover this during possibly this chapter or the next one. 2) The reason he knew what rape was at such a young age was because it had happened before to Sally and she had had to explain it to him – if you want I can include a flashback to that moment if you want. 3) I did say in the first chapter that the reason Percy knew who they are is because of a book sally had gotten him called** _ **Ancient Greece IS Real**_ **and it had been his favourite book. From there he made the connections and figured it out. I do realise this makes Percy sound incredibly smart but the book in my head was mostly pictures with labels and very short sentences. 4) Again like I said to Aphrodite Child, the reason Apollo and Artemis made him their champion will be explained shortly and I might do a chapter in Artemis/Apollo POV so as to explain it better if you want. Anyway THANK YOU for review.**

 **HiddenYori: hey! Thank you for reviewing and Percy is 13, the same age as Zoe, at this point. xx**

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous: Thank you so much for your review and I was smiling all the way through writing it; I'm glad to know it was worth it. Thank you for the story comment and I hope you keep reading :) xx**

 **Www: I'm not going to reply to each review but thank you so much for giving each chapter a review! xx**

 **Swimybo: Here you go! Sorry it took a while *cringes***

 **I'm really super sorry if I come across as snarky in any of these reviews but please have trust in me that I know what I'm doing. As always, constructive criticism is welcomed just as much as positive reviews!**

 **Please R &R! **

**AziAchillesJackson x**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **CAN I PLEASE JUST SAY THAT BOTH ZOE AND PERCY ARE 13!**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chapter 'eono

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The following day was awkward. Extremely awkward. The entire camp was sending in stares to me. i had two divine parents, yet I was demi-god. I'm blessed by Aphrodite. I am the champion of Artemis and Apollo as well as Namaka but they didn't know that yet. I sang last night and got a standing ovation. They had plenty of reason to stare. The only ones who acted normally were the hunters including Zoe, Will Solace, the Aphrodite girl who I found out was called Lacy and Thalia, the daughter of Zeus.

I walked out of my cabin to be met with a group of angry looking campers.

"Who do ya think ya are ya little runt?" An obvious son of Ares drawled out in a heavy southern accent.

"I'm Percy 'Akai' Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hestia. Sorry I didn't quite catch your name good sir?" I replied. My sarcasm was rewarded hugely.

"My name is Daniel Williams, son of THE ALMIGHTY ARES!" Daniel was shouting by the end.

"Well that's cool but I've gotta go. See ya Daniel Williams!" I walked off to Atalanta who had been watching the whole ordeal with an amused smile on her face.

We joined the others at the bench for breakfast.

"Morning everybody!" They greeted in unison and Phoebe let out a shudder. I high-fived Atalanta.

Cue Ominous groans from around the table.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day sped by until it was time for capture the flag. I had made an alliance with the Artemis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Zeus and Hermes cabins whilst Athena's cabin was with all the others. After a _lot_ of persuading I had convinced the hunters, for the first time ever, to not be their own team. Safe to say when me and Atalanta went to tell Chiron he nearly fainted and Mr. D looked paler than Hades.

Right now, we were standing by the omega formation of cabins getting briefed on the rules that the hunters had already explained to me.

"-mber, no maiming and don't take prisoners. GO!" Chiron shouted and we all sprinted into the trees trying to get as much prep time as possible.

Both Thalia and I were given the task of protecting the flag. The conch horn blew in the distance and the daughter of Zeus turned to me.

"I'm going to get the flag and _don't move from your post!_ " She screeched as she sprinted off into the trees. Great. Why does everyone think that I can't handle myself?

I looked around. There were tall trees covered in branches and green leaves floated side to side in the warm summer breeze. The sounds of metal screeching and battle cries rang out as the game began and you could _hear_ the campers crashing through the trees coming towards me. Had they ever heard of stealth? No wonder Atalanta said the hunters hated staying here; I don't blame them! The campers were stupid, arrogant and pompous. I was snapping out of internal rant as a group of angry looking campers stumbled into the clearing

Daniel Williams stalked towards the front from the back of the group and walked up to a meter in front of me.

"No one at this camp disrespects me and gets away with it. FOR ARES!" He screamed and swung his sword sideways at me. I looked at him as if to say _'is that all you can do'_ and stepped backwards to avoid the blade. His siblings ran forward to catch him as the momentum of the blade made him rock dangerously far forward but I was too quick for them and slammed the hilts of my hunting knives from Artemis into his temples. I twirled the knives as the campers stepped back. They saw the ease in which I defeated their brother and were nervous to try.

Unbeknownst to anyone here I had been quietly making the tides rise so it was around our ankles and luckily no one had noticed and suddenly as quick as lightening I froze the water into solid ice but the slight problem was I ended up freezing the entire lake. The campers looked shocked and tried to move but couldn't. the conch horn sounded and I waved and walked off not bothering to unfreeze the ice. I saw everyone on the edge of the forest staring in the direction of the big house and became silent I made my way to the front to see the oracle floating towards us. She paused in front of Zoe and coughed. A green mist surrounded her as she began to speak.

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The prophecy child shall lead the way,_

 _Lieutenant of Artemis to follow,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

The oracle coughed again as she collapsed. Two Apollo campers rushed to catch her and began to move her back to wherever she came from.

Zoe was deathly pale and I began to understand; Artemis had told me last night that Zoe was a former Hesperide and that Heracles and been a jerk to her hence why she was now a hunter. There was only one simple answer to this prophecy. Artemis had been captured on her solo hunt by the enemy and now was holding the sky for Atlas.

"Who the Hades is the prophecy child?!" a shout rang out and there were murmured agreements.

"Councillers in the meeting room now!" Chiron shouted it as Atalanta shot me a look and we knew this wasn't going to be good.

 _Later_ she mouthed and I nodded before running to catch up with Zoe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Zoe and I sat in the meeting room and we shared a look which clearly meant _oh shit._

Chiron started talking about how the quest would need both campers and hunters when the Hephaestus councillor interrupted him.

"But who is the 'Prophecy child'?" There were again, murmured agreements from around the table.

I sighed. "That would be me." I stood up and a snort came from the Athena cabin councillor.

"Yeah right. You're so full of it." Annabeth sneered with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Have you ever even heard the prophecy, _wisdom spawn?"_ I was angry now. How dare she question me about not knowing who I really am?

"I bet, no, I guarantee that I know more about it than you!"

"That wasn't my question!"

"Well obviously you _must_ know it then, o prophecy child!"

"I do!"

"Tell us then!"

"Fine!"

"You obviously don't know it then!"

"Of course I do!"

By now we were face to face and the whole room was staring at us.

"Then say it!"

"Fine!

 _Child of the ancient sea,_

 _Pure hearted they shall be,_

 _Join the pantheons they must,_

 _For the war will be one of lust,_

 _The choices they make,_

 _Will either mend or break,_

 _The world could be saved,_

 _Or just as easily razed._

Happy now, spawn of Athena?" I hissed before going back to my seat.

Annabeth was glaring murderously at me but at the same time her eyes gave away her fear.

"Now that matter is resolved onto our more urgent prophecy." Chiron spoke up with a warning look at Annabeth.

"It's easy," Zoe spoke up "If they agree I'll take Akai, Atalanta, Phoebe and Thalia Grace." Everyone looked at her astonished as no one expected her to be so organised.

"I'm in." Both Thalia and I said in unison and high-fived at Phoebe's shudder.

"Well then, I suggest we gain some vague idea of the prophecy."

My turn to take the limelight. "It's obvious isn't it?" Most people shook their heads at me apart from Chiron and Zoe. "Artemis has been captured, Five of us go and find her, she's on Mount Tamalpais, one of us has to hold the sky because that's Atlas's curse, one of us is going to get lost in the land without rain wherever that may be and one is going to get killed by our parents."

People looked at me in shock and I blushed and quickly sat down.

"He's obviously a traitor! How else would he be able to know all that?!" Annabeth shouted and many rolled their eyes at her futile attempts to prove me a traitor.

"Because he listens to audiobooks to improve his knowledge for times like this daughter of _wisdom_ and it would be _wise_ to not answer back to an Olympian." A voice spoke from the corner of the room. Apollo walked forward and Looked meaningfully at Annabeth who was spluttering and flustered.

"Heya bro, any reason you just happened to interrupt my 'pissing off Annabeth to piss off Athena' moment?" I raised an eyebrow at him and most people were ducking behind chairs to prevent being incinerated by the god.

"Yes actually, Akai, I need to give you something from your father who's currently in an argument with Namaka." He replied with one eyebrow raised, mimicking me.

"Meeting dismissed." Chiron announced before quickly leaving me and Apollo alone as everybody else filed out quickly.

Apollo looked at me and gave me a tight hug that I returned. "Bring our sister back Percy."

"I will I promise." I whispered tightening my grip.

I met the hunters for dinner at the pavilion, and sat down next to Atalanta.

"What did Lord Apollo want to talk to you about?

"Nothing much." I shrugged as a plate of Barbeque food appeared in front of me and blue cherry coke filled my goblet.

They nodded and told me about life in the hunt and how they had offered Bianca the choice of joining if she wanted to.

Dinner whizzed by and soon Phoebe and I were sprinting neck and neck to the amphitheatre in a race. We sang classics like 'Lady Persephone had a garden' or 'The wheels on the chariot'. Sure enough Will Solace soon stood up.

"So Percy," He was smirking like a mad man. "How about that promised encore?"

I sighed: I wished I hadn't sworn that oath.

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Bring me to life by Evanescence." A voice answered from the Apollo cabin.

My whole body tensed as I looked at the camper.

"I'm sorry what?" I replied silently cursing Apollo to Tartarus and back.

"Dad said you could sing it really well." Curse you Apollo and your big mouth.

This song helped me get over Sally Jackson's death and now I was regretting ever singing it in front of Apollo or Artemis. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"Okay that's fine," I said, but in honesty I was trying to reassure myself more than anyone else.

 _ **Bring me to Life by Evanescence (I don't own these lyrics and I'll put a note at the end of the song if you want to skip but I recommend you read the lyrics as I may make references to any of the songs in later chapters)**_

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

 _(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

 _(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life_

 _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

 _(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life_

 _ **Song over normal story starts here Percy POV:**_

A solo tear ran down my left cheek as I remembered all the times I had all he times I had listened to this on repeat when I was younger and our trips to Montauk. Grace started clapping and ran to hug me. I scooped Grace up onto my shoulders and others started cheering or clapping and the Apollo boy nodded at me. He had sung the back-up vocals in the chorus. I nodded back and I knew I had made a good friend tonight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _ **Hera's POV (I bet you didn't see this coming ;) )**_

We were having a council meeting when Apollo seemed to be out of it. Hermes decided it would be his duty to wake him up from his daydream. By throwing Geogre and Martha or whatever those ridiculous snakes two inches from his manhood.

"Bro! What was that for?" Apollo yelped, firmly grasping his throne arm rests. "It's my little sis's job to try and kill my mini Apollo!" I mentally sighed. When will my stupid step-son realise that that calling his sister 'little sis' was not a good idea. Where is Artemis anyway?

"You were not paying attention!"

"I was giving my son a song for our little brother to sing!" Apollo retorted back and the throne from stilled. Not even Ares, my son, continued sharpening his dagger. I wondered where I went wrong with him; he was always thinking about war and in constant bloodlust

"YOU DARE TALK TO YOUR SON!" My husband bellowed. "WHEN IT HAS NO BENEFIT TO US!"

I placed a calming hand on his arm and smiled sweetly at him.

"Why don't we watch it then Brother?" Poseidon suggested, taking the heat off his nephew. "That way it does benefit us doesn't it?"

"Agreed. Iris show us the Amphitheatre at Camp Half-blood." Iris, bless her, flashed into the room and caused a huge cinema screen sized rectangle of mist appeared in front of us and we saw my nephew walking up to the make-shift stage they had put up and began glanced in the direction of the Apollo cabin and a boy nodded and counted him in.

"One, Two, Three, Four."

My nephew began to sing and oh my holiness, he was good! I can't blame the demi-gods for wanting him to sing again from last night! I can definitely can tell why his patrons and parents had such pride in him. He was confident, yet humble, he was talented as a singer but yet he was modest.

Perhaps, and only that this demi-god was slightly different than the rest?

 _ **The next morning, Percy's POV:**_

I woke up as the sun rose and stretched as I rolled over onto my side. Suddenly I sat up right. Today was the day we were going to save Arty! I was quickly dressed in a midnight blue t-shirt, black jeans and black and white Nikes.

I packed a rucksack with Nectar, Ambrosia, spare clothes, spare arrows, basic mortal first aid and my tent that Artemis had given me for my eleventh birthday. It was the size of a gum packet but opened up to the equivalent of a 2 storey house that adapted depending on what we needed it for. On the outside I simply looked like a tent with the same design as my bow.

I ran up the hill to catch up with Zoe, Phoebe and Atalanta. We told jokes to pass the time as we waited for Thalia who arrived in under five minutes and we borrowed the van that the camp owned for purposes such as this. Zoe was driving, Phoebe and I sat with her whilst Thalia and Atalanta sat in the back talking about spears.

Phoebe and I shared a sly glance and turned the radio up as high as we could without breaking our eardrums and proceeded to sing very loudly and very out of tune to any song that came on the radio. Of course, much to the annoyance of Zoe, Atalanta soon joined in and before long we had a full on karaoke going on as we drove to Washington.

Of course only in our world would you have a bunch of thirteen to fifteen year-old looking kids driving a beat up strawberry delivery van singing Karaoke whilst driving down the i-95.


	7. So Fred?

**AN: sorry this chapter is really short but I wanted to leave it here and I had a PM asking me to update urgently so here it is!**

Chapter 'ehiku

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We arrived safely in Washington DC with little trouble which I found a little odd but I suppose Hermes was keeping the roads flowing for us to get his half-sister back. I sighed. The reason we had stopped was that we had run out of gas and none of us had thought to bring large amounts of mortal money. Atalanta went and pick-pocketed a few business men leaving us with 300 dollars which we bought gas and ten bottles of water so we could all have two each. Now we had two hundred and ten dollars to get to the other side of the country. Brilliant.

We all jumped back in the van and went further into the city.

"Zoe?" I whispered quietly as Phoebe was asleep on my left shoulder.

"Yes Akai?" She replied as she flipped the little indicator stick and the clicking started as we turned right on a long, straight road.

"Am I the only one that has a bad feeling about this next stop?" I asked and it was true. I couldn't help but think we were going to run into more than we could handle on our next little pit-stop.

"Thank the gods!" She exclaimed quietly careful not to awake anybody. "Thy thought thy was turning insane! Thy hast been feeling the uneasiness thou states."

"Can we stoop soomn?" A voice slurred from behind and we turned to see Thalia groggily rubbing her eyes.

We shared a look.

"Of course let thy just parking in a suitable place." Zoe replied and we ended up stopping at an Air and Space museum much to my conscience's amusement. As you looked along the road we were on you could see a food court and Thalia Immediately headed that way as I stopped Phoebe.

"Tell them I'm going to gather information; the mist is high here." I murmured and to anybody else it looked like we were siblings fooling around. She nodded and went to catch up with the others as I ran to the museum. On the door there was a big notice saying:

 _Closed for Private event, sorry for the inconvenience._

I blinked. What? Can they even do that? I glanced around to make sure no one was watching and vapour-travelling in. I once again glanced around and saw a balcony on the right side that went right to the other end of the museum. Thinking it to be a good vantage point, I again vapour-travelled up there. I ducked down low as there were voices from ahead of me but mush to my relief they were underneath me. I did an odd sort of crawl to the sound of the voices and carefully went up against the edge.

"Have you got them?" A deep, powerful voice spoke out that resonated authority.

"Yes milord, here." A high-pitched voice replied, sounding terrified to death.

"Where are they from?"

"The Rocket museum."

"Air and Space museum." I muttered and so did a voice from below that sounds the most humane, probably a demi-god. I shuddered to think that I had thought the same way as the enemy.

"Have got your end of the bargain Luke?" The deep voice spoke again.

"Yes General. I've got the fabric from Zoe Nigh-."

"DON'T SAY HER NAME! DO NOT SPEAK THE NAME OF THE TRAITOR!" The voice, that must now be Atlas, roared in absolute anger.

"Y-yes sir." Luke replied.

"Good now give it here. The quest will never save their puny goddess now!" Atlas boasted.

Oh shit.

"It seems we have a spy. Find him." Atlas mused and I coughed particularly loudly and then vapour-travelled away outside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As I formed I saw the other four members of the quest sprinting towards me and the van.

"We need to go. NOW!" Zoe shouted at me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me along a few steps.

"What's happened?" I yelled back.

"Nemean Lion!"

"What!"

"Thy knows now move!"

"But the Sparti have got your Uniform!"

That stopped all movement.

"WHAT!" Zoe screeched spinning around

"Yes so we kill the kitty so we only have one problem instead of two!"

"Fine." Zoe muttered, probably hating the idea of taking orders from a male.

"Thalia and I will distract because we're tasty," I looked at Thalia and she nodded and brought out her can of mace. "And you guys shoot. That works right?" I asked but before anyone could answer we heard a cry.

"Look mommy, it's a kitty!"

We turned around and there stood the Nemean Lion in all its glory.

"Yep!"

"Totally works!"

"If I turn into demi-god jerky I'm killing you Jackson!"

I'll give you three guesses as to who the last one was.

We charged towards the monster and I swiped across his head and to mine and Thalia's shock and horror the blade bounced right off as the lion roared and did its roar echo though the block. Thalia did some kind of slide that I had seen Baseball players do on TV and jabbed the business end of her spear. Unfortunately, the spear just bounced right off and jarred Thalia's arm; she let out a scream and stumbled to her feet and Atalanta pulled her away so she could recover. The lion one again roared and then an idea hit me.

"Zoe, Phoebe aim for the mouth!" I yelled before ducking under a swipe of his paw.

Arrows rained down on the Lion and a couple caught his lip but not enough to do any damage. I swiped again with an overhead slash and brought it down on his head only to bounce off but it did what I wanted: it made the Nemean lion open its maw. Once again, arrows flew in and this time they hit its tongue and the leviathan shut its mouth only for the arrows to go up through its head.

The Nemean Lion crumbled into dust and floated off in the wind. All that was left was its pelt. I offered it to Zoe but she glared at it and turned around and stormed off.

I sighed. I lit a small trash can nearby and threw the pelt in and muttered "For Artemis. Please be okay."

The others looked at me in shock and Thalia in slight awe of my selflessness whereas I just blushed and said we should get going. Zoe walked over to us and I had to look twice.

Her uniform was torn and she had small cuts all over her body and yet she still managed to look beautiful.

"Lost Sparti… …Find soon… …go now." She panted.

I blinked. "Okay let's look around for some kind of transport."

"Why can't we take the van?" Thalia stated as if we were all dumb.

"Because they got the scent before the quest which means there's a spy at camp," Atalanta explained. "Which therefore means they would know the van."

"Oh."

We decided to head west hoping to find some vague way of getting west.

We took off at a decently paced sprint weaving in and out of the mortals when suddenly I saw a flash of gold to my left as it caught in the setting sun.

I grabbed Zoe and Thalia ignoring their shouts and luckily Phoebe and Atalanta heard and followed us in the direction of a homeless guy sat on the street.

I ran towards the guy with the golden sign saying. "Will I Money for Sing!" I sighed exasperatedly. He really needed to work and subtlety.

"How can we get west?" I Demanded an answer from the man and the others looked at me as if I had drunk a load of insanity juice.

"What gave it away, son of Poseidon?"

"The sign, now tell us!"

The man waved his hand and then spoke. "Take the subway to your left. It will take you where you need to go."

"Thanks…. Fred!" I yelled as I was already pulling Zoe away again. "Come ON!"

We tore through the abandoned subway station and on to the train not even glancing at our surroundings and slammed the door shut as we all sank to the floor catching our breaths in the pitch black darkness.


End file.
